Escape
by Kiki Yushima
Summary: Solana's mad dash to get to Fiore before her father finds her


Tears trickled down Solana's face as she closed her eyes, tugging at the restraints on her wrists, but she knew it was hopeless; her father was a master of bondage and she knew it all too well. Over the years, he had bound her many different was with elaborate rope work, just to prove he was her master. She had been kicking and screaming most times, but he had always overpowered her.

This time, she had almost escaped due to her extensive training regimen, but he had outwitted her in the end. She was no tied to the rack she was all too familiar with. Each moment that ticked by brought her closer to death and she could feel her heart sink lower in her chest. It was the end and she knew it. Not even Arceus himself couldh elp her now...

More tears streamed down her face and she started to sob. It was over. Everything she had worked so hard for was going to be taken away from her...

She gave a bitter smile as she heard a soft clicking. Her mind sure was being evil to her. It sounded like the lock, but she knew it wouldn't be open for at least eight hours. Her mother had lured her father away with a night of lovemaking, no doubt to celebrate the death of their imperfect daughter.

"Solana!" The girl blinked when she heard someone speak, a painfully familiar face taking up her entire field of vision. The blue eyes were frantic as the woman reached up and started to undo the bonds that held the girl to the rack. Within a few moments, Solana was free and rubbing her wrists. Angry red skin glared up at her and she winced, though the pain was minor compared to what she had suffered in the past.

"Carissa, how...?" She started to speak, but her nanny shoved a bag into her hands, blue eyes silencing the girl. Solana knew what the bag contained and smiled her thanks, an indescribable feeling of relief washing over her.

"Go quietly and be safe. My Staraptor will take you to Sunyshore. His Pokeball is in the bag. Just give it back when you leave." Carissa's tone was hushed and hurried as she casted glances over her shoulder to the floor above.

"Thank you," Solana said, voice wavering a bit. She embraced Carissa and placed a kiss on her cheek. The nanny smiled and returned the gestures quickly before shooing her ward away, an order Solana didn't dare disobey.

The blue haired girl glanced around the halls and found them deserted which was strange. Maids and butlers usually hustled and bustled around even late into the night, but there were none now though it was only sunset. But the though lasted only a moment as she sprinted down the hall and out the font door. She couldn't waste a second; every one counted in this desperate dash for her life.

Solana reached for the Pokeball but froze, her eyes wide. Her parents' room was on this side of the house, the front half of the mansion open to their view. How could she escape? But she swallowed the lump in her throat and released the Staraptor, climbing onto its back and wrapping her arms around its neck. The bird flared its wings out and took off silently.

The girl cringed a bit as she looked into the window of her parents' room and stuck her tongue out in disgust as she saw her father half naked on the bed, bound and blindfolded with her mother on top of him. Pandora caught Solana's eye and flashed a smile that lasted only a heartbeat and the teen understood. She wiped a tear away from her eye as she watched the mansion fade away quickly, soon swallowed up by Hearthome's skyline.

* * *

Night had fallen by the time they landed in Sunyshore and Solana was ready to collapse. The adrenaline had worn off and she was really feeling it, but she couldn't stop now. She slid off the Staraptor's back, then held the Pokeball out to it. The bird took it into its beak before taking off again.

The fear now began to set in as Solana wandered through the streets of Sunyshore, not sure where to go. She dug the ticket out of the bag, looking at it with a sigh. The city was dark and deserted, making her heart clench. Nobody was around to ask for directions and she began to worry that she would have to spend a night on the streets, leading to her father finding her the next day.

But she eventually stumbled into the ship station much to her relief. A man was dozing behind the desk, his cheek resting against his hand.

"Um, excuse me..." Solana's voice was small and squeaky as she spoke. The man jumped and looked around wildly before grunting before turning to the girl.

"Whaddya want?" His voice was gruff and his green eyes bored into Solana's red ones, causing her to shift a bit.

"Are...there any more ships to Fiore for the night?" She averted her gaze and looked at the ticket, her hands trembling. This was her first time doing anything on her own and she was frantic to get to Fiore.

"Not direct, but one'll take ya to Vermilion, then to Fiore in the mornin'." She nodded at the man's words and handed him the ticket. He inspected it for a moment before handing it back to her. "Say, ain't you that Ambrose girl? I though yer father never let you out of his sight." Solana froze, eyes going wide as she started to tremble. "I won't tell anyone. I heard the rumors of what your father done. Just tell me: it true he beat you?"

"...Yes..." Solana looked down at her wrists which were still pink. The man followed her gaze and shook his head.

"I'll tell the cap'n. Nobody'll see you under his supervision." The man smiled and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, sir." She bowed and put the ticked back in the bag and headed out to the ship. The captain met her and put her up in his room with the staff covering her. The girl gave a weary smile and closed her eyes, the gentle waves lolling her to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, the ship's staff woke her and they moored early while everyone else was still asleep. They spirited her onto the next ship which was early as well, making sure nobody saw her. The captain smiled as he set her up in his room as well, giving her a meager breakfast for which she was grateful. Again, she drifted off to the gentle motion of the ship, her dreams full of Rangers and Pokemon.


End file.
